Nothing stays forever but you'll live for eternity
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: Mirai lost everything dear to him, with no one but 17 to company. Soon 17 discover the art of human emotions and sworn to never release his possession, but one thing that he can't stop is time. 17/Mirai, yaoi. Discontinue 'til further notice.
1. Free the future

**Nothing stays forever, but you'll live for eternity….**

**Spoilers: sequence from 'free the future' from that then into my next plot, but my version is a bit twisted, so don't expect me to follow the whole sequence to its most accuracy (because it's most likely I get off track)…**

**Warning: …nothing much in this first chapter except for the foul language (which I'm a big unbreakable habit of)…but I'll promise there's yaoi (and I meant graphic this time…).**

**Pairing: Mirai Trunks x 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…and I can't sorry remember the rest! (Sorry for being so dense…).**

**Chapter 1: Free the future…**

It was really hard saying good byes, its easy thinking about it or planning it out, but saying goodbyes to the people whose are dear to you can make you reconsider that option. The cell game was finally over, the foul being was finally riddance off for good, Gohan had to release his inner true self in order to kill the beast, but the despair that Goku had to sacrifice himself for us stopping cell was in the atmosphere. And knowing Shenlong the dragon can't bring a person back to life twice was…hard on everyone, but Goku didn't want everyone to be sad but encourage everyone to move on…

Peace and harmony was finally restored upon earth once more, but how long can it stay that way? Compare to mirai Trunks' future it was a living hell from what it left after the androids destroyed everything, he hated the androids with passion and hated so bitterly that he trembled with anger rushing through his veins. Despite his…what was left of his future he was partly glad he knew everything, well not completely everything, Goku still died like from his future and Trunks partly feels guilty about it, but they manage to stop android 17 and 18, and the perfect form cell, all Trunks had to do was destroy the androids and riddance cell in his time for good…but how much dismay there's always the glimmering memories he had shared back here while stopping the force of evil, he got to see his younger mother, and Gohan and everyone else, best of all he got to see his decease father even better spending time train in the time chamber with his dad, well not literally spending time together as in father son bonding, but it was satisfying enough to bring a soft smile on Trunks' face.

Time was wearing short for Trunks in this past timeline, regardless how much he wanted to stay in this time where everyone was still alive, Trunks could not, he knew this was not rightfully his time to interfere and he had interfered long enough, and he had to free the future of the havoc and destruction those two monster was walking upon, and he wouldn't dream of forgetting the monster cell that lurks freely around. The bitter memories of what's left of his future brings agony to his already aching heart, and the only one that was alive that kept him going was his mother ever waiting for his return in the future, and he had to protect her.

Now it was Trunks' time to leave this beautiful paradise behind to face his living hell in his timeline. Everyone was there to say their goodbyes to him.

"**Are you sure you have to leave so early, Trunks?" **Bulma asked in disappointment, looking at her future son.

"**Yes, mother. I'm afraid I can't stay here any longer when those androids still roaming in my time freely." **Trunks sadly smiled.

"**Well you take care, Trunks! You go and kick some android butt!" **Krillin grins.

"**We'll know you'll do great, now that you're stronger than those freaks!" **Yamcha shouted out holding his thumb up, giving his encouragement.

"**Thanks." **Trunks smiled one last time at his new found friends that he had lost to the androids in the future.

Trunks took his last glance at everyone there for him, his younger mother with tears in her eyes holding his baby self, as usual Yamcha and Krillin would give him their cheering, Tien, Chiaosu, Piccolo, master Roshi said their farewell biddings to him, Trunks felt his heart slightly growing warmer at the supports, and finally glancing at his father one final time; Vegeta didn't say a word to him, but nod in consent that would satisfy his needs…it was really hard to leave but he must.

Climbing onto his time capsule activating the control and pressing the button, and then in a blink of an eye everyone was gone…Trunks sighed heavily, he was looking forward to bringing the end to the destruction in his time and reunite with his mother again, but somewhere in his heart he felt like he left a piece behind with his goodbyes. Trunks lean backward to his chair, his long but pale lavender hair drops onto his face gently like a curtain, closing his glistering cerulean eyes, deep in thoughts throughout his journey back to his…home.

Back in the lab mirai Bulma was finish working on her latest device to strip the androids of their powers as a back up, just in case they can't be defeated. She was anxiously waiting for her son to come home soon, she missed his presence, and the house was rather…quiet without him being there.

She was so deep in thought until she just remembered something…

"**Oh my, all of this work that I didn't drop to the grocery store! Silly me….!" **She hummed merrily.

Snatching a pen and paper, she wrote down a message just in case Trunks get back and she wasn't there. _Alright, it's down to the store!_ She quickly grabs her jacket and out the door…

An hour later, Trunks finally arrives home. Opening the capsule lid/ door he hops out running into the house to greet his mother.

"**Mom, I'm home!" **Trunks called out**. "Mom?" **he receive no answer, he wanders into the kitchen and spotted a note lying on the table neatly folded. Reaching for the paper, he opens and reads it:

_Trunks_

_In case you get home early, honey. I'm making a quick drop in the store to buy some supply, and I'm sorry if I'm not there…be back soon._

_Love mom…_

Trunks smiles at this and shake his head, his mother was too into her work that sometimes that she forget to keep track of time. He went and to store his time machine, and get a nice warm shower.

Nearby where Trunks live…

"**18 calm down, why are you so angry?" **17 coolly said, standing behind his sister.

"**Shut up! I'm still not talking to YOU!" **18 said aggressively blasting continuously at random buildings.

"**What, is it the pizza guy I killed that you thought was cute? Or I took a first bite out of that tall building?" **17 taunt her.

"**NO! You destroyed everything that I like! Now shut up!" **18 continue to blast everything to oblivion through rage.

Trunks was getting a bit…anxious it's about an hour now and his mother hasn't return yet, but dismissing that thoughts, he knew his mother was a bit picky on what ever she chooses. Getting off the chair and turn on the radio, just in time to hear the broadcaster making an announcement that the androids was on the attack, and just nearby here no less…the thought hit him hard, his mother would be in danger! Energy rushing through his vein and he hastily flew out…

The whole place was in ruin, nothing but destruction written all over it.

"**Are you done yet, 18?" **17 asked bored putting his hands behind his head.

"**Quiet! This wouldn't happen it if weren't for YOU!" **18 snapped at him.

Sighing 17 spotted an old man, barely making out of his car from the crash, holding up his gun…

"**You monsters…you took my son…" **He weakly said.

Heading forward and bending down to the old man's level, 17 smirked

"**Oh, so you wanna play cowboy, eh**?" getting his own gun out, 17 was about to pull the trigger when an ki shot blasted across him, but 17 dodge it with ease sheathing his gun.

"**Pick some on your size, freak!" **Trunks said, picking up the old injured man.** "Are you okay, sir?"**

"**They took my son, what would I do without him?" **the old man manages to grasp out.

"**I'm terribly sorry sir…"**

"**Well, well…look whose back?" **17 smirked.

"**Your days of terrorising are over androids!" **Trunks gently lay the old man down, and said tothem bitterly.

"**Shut up, punk! I'm going to enjoy this!" **18 said smirking.

"**If you can defeat me!" **Trunks snapped powering up to S.S.2.

17 and 18 stared in shocked.

"**How can he get so powerful so fast?" **

"**The damn scanner must be busted! I'm in a foul mood today, and I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart!" **18 charged in.

18 charged in with a powerful frontal punch, only to be caught by Trunks' hand, but his body still unmoved. With a swift powerful kick, he sends 18 flying crumbling into the destroyed buildings. 17 stares in awe…

"**18!"**

Pushing the stones away, some of her clothes were torn away, but 18 look untouched like the mechanism doll she was.

"**You're going to pay for that brat! 17 let's go!" **18 were fuming with anger.

This time both 17 and 18 charges at Trunks, but he punch into 17's gut hard, sending him flying backward, blocking 18's kick and held onto her leg, spinning around and finally tossing her into the air, Trunks charge up a large amount of ki blast and aiming directly at 18.

"**THIS IS FOR MY MASTER GOHAN!!!" **

Then he releases the great force, 18 screams, the explosion was loud and she blows up into millions bits of pieces…17 were watching in horror at the destruction of his sister…he was sweating terribly…_shall my fate be the same as my sister…?_ 17 thought at the frightening scenario…he was scare now, even with his pride, he would rather live than stick out stubbornly around here when he know this was a battle that he cannot win, he loves life too much to die early…swallowing his pride as fast as he can he flies away to safety…

Trunks saw to this, and was not about to let him off that easily…Trunks smirks darkly, _so you like playing games of chase, uh? So be it, let the game of cat and mouse begin…_

The chase went on for about half an hour when Trunks decided to end this, and speeds up… before 17 knew it, Trunks appears right in front of him, it scared him in a way…knowing his limit 17 was getting nervous, this person he underestimated so many times, now stands before him but this time with twice greater force than his own, how could this happened he mentally asked many times…

Fortunately for Trunks, they were above an ocean…and with a forceful thump in 17's gut once more having him cough up blood, and delivering the final blow on the head, Trunks sends 17 straight into the sea. Seconds later, 17 unconscious body floats up on the water surface. Trunks stood a bit longer, but frown at the unmoving figure, suspicious of a trap, but then again he was still for quiet a bit…_was that too much for him to handle? Maybe not…_ Trunks fly closer to 17 lifeless body, and kick him not too harshly or too gently, but he did not stir…_okay that was a bit too much then? Yeah right no way, not what after he and his sister did to my friends and family. _

"**Hey stop playing dumb and get up, android!" **Trunks said.

Still nothing happens…Trunks sighed…_humph this gives me a better idea, a quick death is too good for him, maybe something more…sadistic…I wonder how those devices mom is doing…_ Trunks end his thoughts there, and lift 17 to his shoulder knowing it would be safe enough now, and heading back to his home.

"**Well that's one gone and one with slow but painful to death, now I got another green ugly butt on the loose to hunt…how tiring…"**

**To be continue on chapter 2: Two set of minds…**

**Sorry for the shortness, but please no flames!! (Runs and hide) anyway please read and review and I'll be honour if you have any comments or advices on my story would be appreciated, thank you!!! () freaky…**


	2. Two set of minds

**Nothing stays forever, but you'll live for eternity…**

**Spoilers: …none…**

**Warnings: same as before so I won't repeat myself again (sound like a broken record), if u don't like yaoi m/m action then I strongly suggest you turn back, therefore you've been warn…yaoi will be on later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah like hell I know, I do not own any of this goodness, DBZ does not and will never belong to me…they belong to their amazing creators!**

**-------------------------****Chapter 2: Two set of minds ---------------------------------------------**

The flight was short and rather eerily quiet, in Trunks' opinion, but he rather had it this way than get cranky and kills somebody that instant. Finally spotting his home, jumping in joy inside, Trunks land onto the door step, inhaling air…it'll be really freaky if his mother saw him carrying the android home, she probably starts screaming and calling Trunks mad, and beside that he was happy hoping his mother would be home to greet him…

Opening the door, he set foot inside the house he calls out for his mom…

"**Mom, I'm home!" **Trunks calls out and waits for his answer, but none came. **"Mom, are you in?"**

This was getting a bit strange, he decide to set 17 down to the nearest couch and look for his mother, but then again if the android did wake up then he'll be a danger, this was a risk Trunks cannot take, and looks for the device his mother had recently finished.

**------------****TRUNKS' POV: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this is getting a bit weird, I wonder where she is, and shouldn't she be home right about now? But darn I can't leave the android like this, if he wakes up he'll be a danger, I better find that device mom recently finish…now where was it…ah here it is…amazing this little hand band have the power to strip the androids of their powers. Well at least I know the code to activate and deactivate it, now all I got to do is put this thing on the android…

I walk over to the unconscious android, I look at him to think he looks like an ordinary teenager yet behind that mask was a deadly homicidal weapon, that destroyed countless innocents and my friends and family…but no matter he had to pay the price…I took his wrist into my hand ready to slide the hand band onto his wrist, and then I notice how small his wrist was compare to mine now, is like you're asking how can a lithe person like him pack a whole lot of punches…and master Gohan can't even take him…okay I'm getting side track now…before I even knew it, the band was alright neatly attach to his wrist.

Shaking my head, I went to search the house for her, it took like a few minutes to finish my search along with my ki sensing ability she was not at all here, and I was really beginning to get worry. So I decided to head back to my living room and check on the android, like hell I can't sense one drop of ki around that guy I wonder how long he has lived since he was ever created.

Heading down the stair, I notice movement and instantly I spotted the android slowly waking up. I stood where I was not letting him sense my presence; I saw how his black hair flow around his face, and then slowly those dead blues eyes opens up staring confused at his surrounding. Is it me or does he looks really annoyed? Well who really care? So it's a great time to make my presence now, I wonder how he reacts now?

**----------------Normal POV ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

17 was now wide awake, the thing he knew was that he was knocked out cold by Trunks, yet he didn't know where in the world he was now. The couch to what he saw look like, was really comfortable to his opinion, yet he couldn't get the memory of how Trunks just blasted his sister into oblivions as if she was nothing to compared to him…unfortunately 17 have to stay silent for once to regret to say this Trunks was way too strong now, even for him to handle on his own, let alone he and his sister together…

"**So you're awake now android?" **17 snapped up and look to his left side to see Trunks leaning against the door frame smirking.** "What took you so long; I didn't knock you out that hard, did I?"**

17 couldn't help it but growled at him, trying to power up his energy, only to find that he couldn't, what was happening to him? He looks to Trunks with that smirk still plastering on his face, oh how it angered 17 to no ends.

"**What have you done to me?" **17 snarled at Trunks, who coolly walks to sit on the opposite couch as 17, himself.

"**Nothing much…except that you're nothing but a mere average human now…well not exactly human."**

"**What do you mean by that?!"**

"**Well let's just say that the bracelet that you're wearing is stripping you of you're…precious power." **Trunks smirked never lit up, but anger the android even more, with the new information that he no longer can use his power, not even he can defend himself now, if Trunks decides to kill him now. He was starting to get really nervous and scare, yet his pride would never let him admit that he was. Sensing the android's reaction, Trunks knew that he was scared and nervous, he could tell, he was somehow enjoying how he made the android the world's deadliest weapon sweat, yet some part of him felt kinda of pity in a way and want to relief him of his burden, but who was he kidding? What let him go and he'll destroy more and more innocents?

Much in less than what Trunks just said, nothing more exchange between the two, as complete utterly silence covered them like an invisible veil, yet the silence seems comforting and nervous at the same time. 17 sat still where he was not an movement made out of him, too much was happening too fast; like how did Trunks ever gotten so powerful at an incredible rate was unknown, and how he just killed off his sister, the man that killed of his sister was just opposite himself right here…but 17 had to fret that without his power he can't do nothing. He was very frustrated jut at the thought that he can get revenge but can't do anything at his rate…

Trunks sat still and observing the android sitting there and seeming to be fighting with himself, it amazed Trunks to how the cocky 17 he has changed into a silent child that was ready to cry out loud.

"**What's the matter android, don't you like the taste of your own medicine?" **Trunks's taunting voice snapped him through his thoughts.

"**What?"**

"**Oh please, don't play dumb." **Trunks snorted uninterestedly.** "Now how do you like it?"**

"**Sorry, I don't follow." **17 narrowed his eyes at Trunks.

"**All of those innocent people that you killed? Now how do you feel with nothing, and sitting opposite to the one who's superior to yourself, uh?" **Trunks snapped**. "You think that you're so great, you think you're so powerful, yeah? Well you're utterly mistaken, bastard!"**

17 flinches at the tone, he gaze deeply in Trunk's blue eyes, full of anger and sorrow, not like his own, nothing there but dead eyes. Yet he kept quiet, he didn't want to anger the saiyan, so that he can blast 17 into nothingness, and kept his gazes staring straight in Trunks's eyes.

"**Have you ever thought how those people felt, when you mercilessly killed them? Have you ever so thought that one of these days someone who's going to be stronger than yourself would kill you?" **Trunks kept his face unfazed and eyes staring solely at the silent android.** "Why do you even kill when you already killed your own creator, and his programming, wasn't it you're mission to kill Goku? Even though he already died why do you keep on killing? Was it for your sick pleasure, or was it for the joy of it?!"**

"**It was for both I guess…" **17 muttered quietly, but Trunks heard it all, and it made him more furious at the comment.

"**You'll regret each of those words that ever left your mouth." **Trunks hissed out lowly.** "And I'll make sure you regret that you ever killed all of those innocent people…especially my family and friends!"**

This was not a good piece of news for 17; he knew what exactly Trunks could do and he could kill him this instant…wait then 17 had a question popped up in his mind instantly, along the line how come Trunks didn't kill him yet, but only his sister? He was getting worry that Trunks has something else in mind for him and it was kind of frightening him a little bit.

"**What are you planning to do with me, better yet why don't you just kill me like you did to my SISTER?!" **17 Snapped up and shouted out at Trunks, who did not faze by this outburst, yet his smirk grew wider.

"**Oh don't worry about what I have in stored for you. Beside, I though a quick death for you was too good, you need to suffer what you did to all of those who you killed."**

"**You bastard!"**

"**Yeah, like you're not one yourself!"**

"**It's better if you kill—**

17, was interrupted when the front door opens, and someone was carrying a huge mount of shopping bags. As the bags of shopping lost it balance it falls onto both Trunks and 17 who was currently arguing.

"**Sorry… sorry." **Bulma apologize, rubbing the back of her head.

"**Mom!" **Trunks burst out of his caved down shopping bags and rushed to hug his mother.

"**Trunks, you're back. My how you aged, even your hair is much longer and you're even more handsome." **Bulma said, walking around observing her son, making Trunks blush.

"**Jeez, this is worst than my sister, when she does her shopping." **17 muttered under his breath, whilst getting out of the shopping bag imprison. Trunks look to Bulma, and he knew her expression was ready to scream and run away.

"**T-Trunks….WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" **Bulma screamed clutching to Trunks's arm.

"**Well I would like to know the same…" **17said, while picking up the shopping bag, and putting them on the counter, and flop down onto the couch again.

"**Erm…I try a little experiment on him, and hey guess your bracelet really works. He can't use his power, so he wouldn't be dangerous." **Trunks said it a little too happy, Bulma only lifts up her brow in astonish. **"Beside, don't you think a quick good death is too good for him?"**

Bulma only sighed and went to the kitchen**. "Well just keep an eye out for him honey, who knows what he'll do."**

**-----To be continue on chapter 3 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thank you for reading I hope u enjoyed it.


	3. Touching the ice

**Nothing stays forever, but you'll live for eternity…**

**Spoilers: **none for the taking…

**Warning: **this is a male x male fic, in the beginning is Shounen ai later on yaoi, and if you don't like guy on guy action I strongest advice you to turn back, lol.

**Pairing: **mirai trunks X 17…

_**Thinking/ past tense… "…" speech. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 touching the ice**

_**(Trunks' POV)**_

it has being a few days ever since I came back from the peaceful past, it was really good seeing everyone again, my beautiful young mother, my prideful father, master Gohan and even Goku. Coming back to the future it seems somewhat awkward strange now, there's no sound of laughter made by others, no noisy sounds or anything, ever since back in the future killed android 18 and the strangest thing was I even spared the monster that destroyed everything and everyone dear to me android 18's brother, 17. Even with only my mom to live for and look forward to a new future ahead, I still have this longing and empty feeling inside of me the feelings so horrible that it I can feel it slowly eating inside of me…I know I have to make this cold metallic monster suffer for all the pain and despair he ever conflicted on mankind scratch that ever set foot upon the peaceful once planet earth., I have to find a way to make him suffered like everyone did, but my state of mind is nothing but emptiness it's so blank I can hardly think of anything of now on…

I didn't exactly have the energy to fight with myself today; I was still in bed staring at particularly nothing out my window, I couldn't even summon a single thought as of a couple days ago I bet I lost my mind back there, I somewhat lost apart of me without realizing it myself.

But I must lay out my plans ahead now if I want to accomplish anything, if I think back to the date in the past when that creature emerge to absorb both the androids, but as I muse over it, how much the past changed compared to the future I am now, there were other androids unleashed out, android 15, 19 and 20 so much things happening back there…I wonder if this is the result of me interfering with the time…I let out a silent laugh thinking how messed up I was.

Still I didn't care much, the only thing I care right now are protecting my precious mother left is top priority, keeping this android on a leash and make sure he suffers for all I care, kill that ugly green bug, and rebuild this future world back to it's once beautiful planet, well sort of…until I was interrupted as my door opens, and here I thought I can sleep in.

"**Yo, sleepy head rise and shine."** That stupid android suggested to me, smiling that sickly innocent on that smugly façade face of a machine, oh how I hate his gut and his stupid cocky attitude, it makes me sick to my stomach just looking at him. I would kill him to riddance of that irritating thorn in my eye, but I knew by making him suffer I must put aside my own emotions.

"**Get out."** I blankly utter to that cold machinery with my own bitter voice.

"**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." **Dammit why can't he just get the message and get the hell out of my room, and leave me alone, I can't even look at him; seeing him as a murderer of my love ones boils my blood.

"**Shut up and get the hell out." **I spat at him with venomous dripping out of my voice, I was on the verge of beating the hell out of him, but I know I have to control my anger I held within.

"**Jeez do you normally get cranky every morning?" **I can see on the edge of my eye what he was doing, he held his hands up in defenses, and quickly puts them in his pockets while sighing heavily, but I remain quiet, not trusting myself to stay calm any longer, but just eyeing the humanoid figure in front of me.

"**Fine, don't answer me, is not like I can do you any harm." **

I snorted out at his remark, whilst he closing the door and walking out. It is true he can't do me any harm now, but he can later on if I am not careful and not guard up, I don't trust this android at all, yet I don't even know why I keep him here…I sighed heavily, while over hearing the conversation between my mom and that walking metal talking once he reach the last stair.

"**Oh 17, is he awake?" **My mom gently asking 17 about me sighed.

"**Is he usual cranky every morning?"**

"…**Eh, I don't remember Trunks being cranky…hm…maybe he's tired."**

My mom, I don't even know why she even having a normal conversation with this thing, better yet, I can't even believe she even accept the fact he is okay living here without having any objections to it. Sometimes I just wonder if she has forget what this monster did to our families and friends, is like treating a murderer to a cup of coffee whilst inviting them for dinner. Despite how I knew bringing this past up would only make her depresses more so I am against on bringing anything particular in that topic up.

Back to my original thought before I was interrupted, about a week and few days from now that green parasite would surface up, thus stealing my time capsule as the invent in the past shows it, my line is to kill it and prevent that stupid bug from getting uglier and stop it from spreading it's destruction upon mankind, after the great lousy walking metal already turned everything nearly into a wasteland.

Musing a bit I didn't even realized I fell asleep again…

* * *

_**(Down stairs)**_

Bulma as always working on her invention machinery and ignoring what's around her working with hard cold metals, while 17 slouch down on the couch flicking through the TV channels with boredom…

"**Hey 17, can I ask you some questions?"**

"…**Yeah sure…" **17 replied uninterested but reply to what so ever hoping to take his mind of the emptiness.

"**Why do you and 18 continue to kill?" **Bulma came into view, cleaning her dirtied tools with a cloth. **"I mean wasn't you programmed to kill Goku only?"**

"**Yeah, it is true the good doctor only programmed us to kill Goku, but the rest is for fun I guess…" **

"**Fun?" **Bulma repeated the last word, eyes blinking and hands frozen what they were doing.

"**Yeah, I and my sister like to challenge each other for that fun of it." **17 said, one arm underneath his head, blankly looking at the ceiling whilst his other hand playing with the remote.

"**Let me guess this right, would you bother to do such things if it weren't for your sister?"**

"**I don't know, I never thought of it."**

"**Well…"**

"**Why are you interested in what I do anyway? Aren't you supposed to be disgusted with the fact I am living here with you, or don't you even hate me enough to kill me while I am vulnerable right now?" **

17 sat up, the cold icy glaze never leaving Bulma searching the expression her feature to find the answer to his question. Bulma could only stare at the young android speechless, it was true she was supposed to hate and resent him for every single thing he did, but strangely enough living a few days under the same roof, he wasn't all that bad just that he got an attitude problem, and she found out he was rather a good company to have without his sister around to compete the killing spree that much she found out.

"**I don't-**

"**Yes you are, you are an eyesore to look at, and you're nothing but a piece of scrap metal." **I coolly walking down the stairs after waking up a few minutes ago, with my black tank top and trouser, I angrily hissed at that dead piece of junk, never leaving my eyes off his dead blue eye, while he was how should I put it annoyed by my comment, ha! As if a piece of scrap metal can eve bare to feel anything called human emotions, that would make hell froze over and the sky is falling down.

"**That hurt my feelings, poppet."**

"**If you even have feelings, oh I forgot metal can't feel." **I lowly snapped back at him, ready to lunge and tear him apart, just seeing him and that despicable attitude pisses me off.

"**Don't you have a bad temper?" **I sworn I felt one of my vein pops up, as I watched that bastard mockingly crossed his arm and pouted out, while my mom just stood on the sideline watching us having a mouthing battle.

"**And don't you have an absolute charming attitude, asshole."**

"**Trunks don't use that kind of language in this house." **

"…"

"**Kids…"**

My mom scold at me, that was pretty stupid of me to get so ticked off in the first place, I sighed and walks into the kitchen getting myself a cup of coffee, I knew it was childish of me just to get so worked up over such fruitless arguments, but thinking about all my friends and families I've lost it driven me mad, I held so much anger and hatred for this walking junk that every time I see the glimpse of him it madden me. I know I am being so fucking selfish and stupid, and I know I'm supposed to be an adult now, but I can't forget and I can't forgive such horrible memories imprinted into my mind, my heart and my soul, every memories every dream replaying itself freshly in my head, clear as day itself.

Once I had my cup of dark coffee, I started to breath hard to get my breathing back to normal again, trying to get myself away from all this anger swelling inside of me aside. Walking outside, I looked at the once big beautiful buildings it all once were, but now laid in ruin, and people struggling to live off. It hurts me to watch, it pained me to remember, but what else is left once I have no one else to protect, once I am alone again, everyone will perish eventually one day…

I wander to the oak tree I usual sat under; the only good thing happened is the plants were starting to grow, and the field is becoming greener healthy looking than the dead sand.

"**Nice spot you got here."**

I open one eye to see that android standing in front of me, hands in his pockets, just sitting on the grassy field in front of me, what the hell is wrong with this guy? Does he love to annoy the hell out of other people, can't they understand the word leave-me-alone or what? Stupid android I bet he's malfunctioning already, I wonder if mom's bracelet fried his motherboard or something, well whatever it is, I don't like it.

Of course I didn't reply to him, I only stay silent and glared at the walking machine.

"**You probably hate me, right?"**

"**What ever gave you the idea, genius…"**

"…**I used to be human you know…" **He silently said out.

Say what, he was? Hell I be damned, I questioned myself if he was making this bullshit up just for the fun of toying with human feelings, but why is he making this up? Then again why is he bothered making a conversation with me in the first place, not like I am interested in his previous life, or if he ever had one?

"**What makes you think I want to know?"**

"**You said I don't have human feelings…"**

"**And?"**

"**And I want you to know that's a sorry mistaken, I was once human…until I was turned into this."**

"…"

I didn't want to reply, what you expected me to say, I can hardly think of anything to say this. I know that mad doctor what-ever-his-name-is screwed a lot of things up, but turning a human into an android as ultimate weapon? That sounded stupid not to mention insane, but here he is, the plain success experiment more than triumph over the world my prisoner, but the only failure of his is that he killed his own creator. I found myself staring at the robot, despite everything about him, he still has his youthful face and immortality, but now if I look closer to it, there were emotions between those dead machinery eyes, or am I going completely insane?

"**What?" **he turned around caught me staring at him.

"**Erm…nothing…"**

I got up and start walking along the once used to be a street leaving that robot to do what ever he wants aside making trouble for me to kick his sorry ass, pocketed my hands and blankly walked down the road, thinking, thoughts, words and images flashing through, it was not really his fault that he was turned into an artificial life and being programmed to solely to destroy right? It was his creator to be blame…but, oh man trunks you're losing it, it is that stupid android's fault and it was him who killed every being…it hit me when I notice the android's presence next to me…

"**What do you want?" **I coldly said or more of accused him.

"**Mind if I walked with you?"**

"**Yes I do mind, so leave me alone."**

"**That was just mean." **He pretended to pout out, what he a 5 years old kid or what? Oh I forgot he's many century old walking piece of contraption, which pissed me off how he acted like any normal cocky college punk, that turned out to be a deadly weapon

"**And all the things you did weren't?"**

"**Hey I was programmed to kill and destroyed what did you expect me to do?"**

"**Kill yourself, self-destruct and bless us with your death."**

"…"

"**I suggest you leave me alone before I fry your circuit android."**

"**Then kill me if you hated me so much." **He stood still a bit behind me, giving me the I-dare-you-to-do-it look.

I sighed, he's tempting me to kill him to have a quick nice death isn't he, the damn bastard trying to patronize me in finishing him off, without the meaning of true suffering. I shrugged it off and walk a bit faster into the field and as quickly and far away from the annoying android before I get annoyed enough to blow his ass off to bits.

"**Hey what's the rush, Trunks?" **he follows me still.

"**Shut up." **I walked a bit faster picking up the pace

"**Are you running from something?" **still are following me with faster pace now.

_**Yes, from you! **_I mentally thought, now nearly running.

"**Come on speak to me, and hey a race sounds good!" **he is now running next to me, goddammit why can't the blasted android leave me alone, does he wants to die that badly?! Or is everything a goddamn game for him to enjoy?

Fine I give you a race, and a quick track losing, and yes we did a little race around a couple of blocks away from my house, he was doing pretty good without is power on not surprised for a machine and handy work of the good doctor, I kept my eyes on him waiting for the opportunity for him to leave his guard off, and yes, here's my chance, he lets his guard down and I quickly ran into a narrow road ditching that blasted android.

Standing in a now alley way stop and breathe easy, he was gone, and he's presence has gone further downward the street, so I took with normal pace and walk off into another direction to find some peace and quiet to think through my fumbling mind.

* * *

_**(Somewhere down the street)**_

Android 17 just stop running and realize Trunks has vanished, and he blinked in surprised. Trunks raced me on purpose to lose me, what a jerk…sighed…

Deciding to slowly walk back to the house figuring he has nothing to do and no where to return to, might as well enjoy this moment and walking back in a slow pace. 18 were gone now, that mean there's no one to nag him about shit, no one to compete against with or even find a good game to enjoy. And he knew for a fact no one pretty much likes him now or even back then, he knew for a fact Trunks can kill him right here and now, yet he had kept him alive and even deprive him of his powers, with this bracelet of his.

Keeping honesty to himself, he can't even remember most of time he was human, he did look back at his old profile at the good doctor, stating out that he was in fact a human once until the doctor kidnapped him and 18 to turn into this. Despite being a walking android, 17 can somehow feel and think for himself unlike normal android, and he also can defy most programming the doctor installed in him.

What else more intrigue him was Trunks, he just disappeared for a few days, and the next time he came back he was packing a whole lot more punches, and were able to kill 18 off, actually back then Trunks was able to take down both himself and 18 off, but he kept 17 alive.

The reason he would follow Trunks is that he's the only company 17 preferred to compete with, to argue with to satisfy his amusement, and lately the more arguing they being doing it only drawn 17 closer to the lavender hair saiyan, spotting a man maybe he saw where trunks went off to, 17 decided to ask this man.

"**Excuse me sir…"**

"**Yes laddy I— **the man paled.

"**Have you seen---**

"**IT'S THE ANDROID!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"**

the man dropped everything he was holding and ran as far as he can off from 17 as if he was the monster, then again that was an understatement, from what 17 is labeled then and now he is by far worst than a monster…17 sighed, maybe he and 18 went a little overboard, now no one would go near him, they either run from him because of fear, or despise him entirely

Maybe he should go to Trunks' room and find more about him…the devious thought formed in 17's mind, and decided he liked it and take the risk, might worth a whole lot of fun too. So merrily he walks back to Trunks' home with a big devious grin plastered on his face.

* * *

_**(Bulma)**_

At the capsule home, Bulma just finish her repairing, and came out just to find the two boys were missing.

"**Oh my, I wonder where Trunk and 17 went," **looking back at her watch**, "I better make dinner soon."

* * *

**

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter but it didn't turn out right….sigh…any comments or advice are welcome, so please read and review.**

**And I would like to thank those who read and review, it is really appreciated, also sorry for the slow update, I still had work to do plus running low on ideas, lol.**


	4. The table have turned feelings

**Nothing stays forever, but you'll live for eternity…**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plotline…

Warning: some angst, bad language (mainly swearing and very, VERY bad grammar) and yaoi

Pairing: Mirai Trunks X 17

**Chapter 4: table have turned….feelings…**

By the time android 17 got back to Trunks' house, he was greeted by the cheering woman known as Trunks' mother Bulma; it was a weird feeling just to have someone there to welcome you home, well it was definitely strange for 17 of course he grew up with a blunt future and being turned into a cyborg and be a slave of programs. Even though he couldn't remember his past or anything of it, somehow the feelings was so strange, this made him chuckled, him, a hard cold metal have feelings, wow his hardware must be busted.

"Oh hey 17 welcome home," Bulma greeted with a warm smile on her face. "Did you have a nice walk out?"

"Uh…yeah…" 17 was outstanding by this coursing behaviour, and didn't exactly know how to respond, even she was supposed to hate him like everyone else, but no she just showed him a genuine smile and casual conversation.

"Hold on, I thought Trunks was with you…" Bulma mused.

"He was…but he just left…I supposed." 17 said dryly and continue to make his way up the stairs, to a destination in his mind, quietly to a certain lavender hair's room, and of course he would know the consequences of prying in Trunks' room, but hey 17 loves his dare challenges just how it is.

"Ah, well lunch will be ready soon…" Bulma called out walking back to her kitchen, whilst 17 completely oblivious to her last comment.

Of course even though it was daylight, the part where Trunks' room was, it was dark and barely any light can reach his door. It had 17 thinking along the time of, _'since when Trunks ever liked darkness before?'_ then again, 17 never was close to Trunks, better yet they never even considering to be 'friends' before as well, so why start now. 17 was facing at the 

cold metallic door of Trunks' room now, standing here just staring at the cold metal, just cold as he was. 17 was a curious cyborg and he knew it, he was already having a bunch of questions he wanted to ask Trunks, but then again from the encounter this morning, with the hatred and anger blazing in those blue full of life eyes glaring at 17, 17 doubt that Trunks would even bother talking to him let alone answer his curiosity. Sighing heavily 17 entered Trunks' room, his eyes quickly adjust to the darkness lingering in the forlorn room, and scan for something that would let him know more about Trunks, just anything will do.

Trunks was tired from running now, he was tired of walking an endless road that led him to see more destruction. His hands were in his jean pockets, they were tight into fists, he was angry, and always been ever since his friends and love one was taken away from him. Trunks at that time was helpless to do anything, and yet even though he blames the faults onto those androids, he blamed everything on himself for been so weak, for been useless unable to help the others, now he was the last of the Z warrior alive in his timeline, and the last living and breathing saiyan alive until….until…yeah that's right saiyans were not immortals at all, they were just all like humans, but their life span were a little higher than humans, and saiyans are able to keep their youth. But that's just it, he would eventually die someday and then truly the saiyan race would all die out, extinct for good, and when that bracelet gets rusty and its motherboard gets haywire, then who will be there to stop android 17 then? Because Trunks knew, he knew that 17 was immortal, he knew 17 would never age and keeps his power and continue destruction. A flare flickers in his eyes, Trunks knew what his last job was, if he was going down as the last saiyan alive, then 17 was going down with him, because Trunks was not taking any chances leaving the android alive and hoping that the bracelet would keep running draining that cyborg out of it's energy. Then again there were many nagging questions in his near to collapse mind, what if new enemies arise when Trunks had pasted on? Who's going to be there to stop them? Who's going to be there defending the innocent once the last of the Z warrior is dead? _'I guess that's only fate'_ Trunks quietly thought to himself.

Stopping in his track in a dark alley way, his back was against the wall, Trunks leaning onto it and his head turning to look up at the blue sky, his eyes seems as if it lost its fire in it, because he knew the further future would be out of his reach, that's when the people of earth had to take care of themselves before the saiyans even landed their feet on earth, it's like back to square one and there is nothing Trunks can do yet again. Despite that dull future ahead of him, Trunks knew he had done his job, and then he would see his family and friends again up there in the sky.

Steadily closing his eyes, in haling in small gasp of air and reopening his eyes, Trunks had to finish what he started to the every end, because now he is still alive, he would fight until the every end. Somehow though his plan for the android, somehow in the back of his mind he somewhat knew his plan would backfire, but then again was there a plan in his head for the cyborg yet? He didn't think so, sometimes Trunk think about it he sometimes wondered what kind of person were 17 before he turned into a cyborg…then again the cocky attitude, the overconfident, Trunk didn't want to know. All Trunks remembered are his sheen black hair, those cold dead blue eyes with fire sparking in them daring for more challenges, the small frame that pack a lot of punches, smart ass mouth….oh god help him because every time 17 opened his mouth Trunks felt like his vein popped and would end up strangling the android to death. Realising he had been gone for long without telling his mom, and Trunks knew his mother would be worrying sick for him if he come back 

home late, slowly he got off the wall and head to his sweet home. However the thought of Cell was always there in his mind, one of the few last jobs for him, but it was not time yet, so he had to wait for a bit longer…

He was now reaching his destination, home. Once opening the door, he would called out that he is home and his loving mother would greet out to him and hug him, and would ask him how was his day, it was like a warming loving home routine for him, and he love it love the warm feeling waving off it.

"Mom I'm home."

"Welcome home Trunks." Bulma came out of the kitchen to greet her son. "How was your walk son?"

"It was okay I guess…"Trunks gave her a small smile.

"Oh Trunks," Bulma came over and embrace her beloved son, "You have grown so much, you make me so proud son."

Trunks only smiled at her again, because he knew now, she was the only one left he would be protecting, and he also knew she won't live forever, and that…that would pierce his heart knowing he would be alone then, until he joins everyone in that blue, blue sky.

"So what did you do?" Bulma asked. "Were you meeting your girlfriend?"

Bulma teased, while Trunks just flinched and was starting to blush intensively. "MOM!"

"What? You did leave so early and I was wondering what was up." Bulma laughed elbowing Trunks in his rib.

"No way…" Trunks were willing away his embarrassment. "I was just out…thinking that's all."

"Thinking…?"

"Yeah, just thinking to clear out my head…"

"What were you thinking about, son?"

"Just about a lot of stuff that's all, nothing important."

"Oh…okay son." Bulma gave Trunks a small smile and retreat back to the kitchen, "I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"Okay." Trunks made his way upstairs to his room, he wanted to be alone like he always does, just needed time to will away the sad thoughts that would always replay in his mind like it was just yesterday it happened.

Opening the door to his room, he froze. Trunks was so out of this world and into his mind so much that he didn't even picked up the android's energy, and what a surprised 17 was in his room right now, staring back at him with those blue eyes similar to his own, Trunks didn't move either did 17, until Trunks notice 17 was holding a picture frame in his hand, not just any picture frame, but his frame, the picture so dear to him it was so precious to him, now in his enemy's hand. That's when the rage, the hatred and the violent anger were burning in his blue eyes once again.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks growled at 17.

"Bored…?" 17 blankly said trying to sound convincing, which only in result making Trunks more angry.

"You got a lot of nerve android." Trunks said dripping in venom. "And put that down, now."

"You know for someone who's saving the world and all, you sure pack a lot of temper."

"I said put that down."

"Fine, fine, "17 defensively said as he placed the picture frame back to where he got it, "its down, okay, just chill."

"Now get out." Trunks said coldly stepping aside to show 17 the door.

"Can't we talk?" 17 said hands to his hips. "I tried to this morning, but you ran off."

"Why should I talk to you?"

"Maybe you should try to lighten up a bit…sheesh." 17 sighed. "You sounded like someone was ready to kill you."

"Cut the crap, if you want to talk you got 20 seconds to do it." Trunks folded his arms across his chest, "Though I won't guarantee I'll reply."

"I want to know why are you always so angry all the time. If you really hate me why don't you just destroy me like you did to my sister, yet you let me live. And how come you ran off like that this morning? It's not like I can hurt you or anything."

"That's a lot."

"Just answer them."

"Why shouldn't I be angry of what you have done? Beside if I kill you now that quick death would be too good for you. And why I ran off is none of your business." Trunks impassively answered. "Now are you done?"

"…" 17 just gave Trunks weird look that say 'you got to be fucking kidding' look.

"What, not good enough for you?"

"What do you think? I wanted to know the answer and you answer with more questions." 17 somewhat looked like he almost pouted. "Are you evading my questions?"

"In a word yes," Trunks said dryly, "Your 20 seconds are up, now get out."

"No," 17 just sat on Trunks' soft and comfy bed, with that 'I won't take a fuck you as an answer' look. "You maybe stronger than me, and maybe I am helpless right now, but it doesn't mean I'll listen to you."

That was the last draw for Trunks as his auto metallic doors closes behind him as he walks toward 17, as darkness caves in with a dangerous looks Trunks was giving 17, but 17 was unfazed by it. Now Trunks was just in front of 17, and grabbing his collar but not lifting 17 up off the bed and glared at the android. 17 just stared at him back, he was not angry just a bit annoyed at the fact Trunks never gave him any straight answers, just as if Trunks was avoiding the answers, just like he was masking the pain behind his eyes, and 17 can almost see it. Then again the advantages are that 17 knew that Trunks won't kill him…well not yet at least and he wanted to push his luck further to see how long Trunks can take it.

"Listen here android, I'm in charge here and if you don't like it, too bad deal with it." Trunks hissed in 17's ear sending shivers down his spine.

"We'll see about that."

17 had that evil smirk on his lips, and off guarded he flips Trunks over onto the bottom and 17 on top of Trunks sitting on his stomach, smiling in victory at Trunks' priceless face. But Trunks recovered from his shock and only gotten even more pissed off at the action, and forcefully flips over again until he was once more on top, and for insurance that won't happen again, Trunks held both of 17's hands beside his head, and glaring into those dangerous blue eyes under him. 17 just blinked and finally the position just registered in his head, as he was squirming trying to get away from Trunks, who was obviously too clouded by his rage to notice. Seeing the uncomfortable look on the android and trying to squirm away, Trunks only smirk.

"So what now android, had enough of your game?"

"Erm…you might want to stop now…"

"Why, loosing maybe?"

17 just only frowned at this, while Trunks only smirk. 17 can feel Trunks' muscles pressing onto him, and his weight no less, and 17 had to admit Trunks was well build and the fact Trunks wasn't bad looking, what more is that Trunks was quiet huge too over his somewhat small built. Then again why would he an android think like that in the first place? He 

was supposed to be a weapon built by Dr. Gero, and only made to kill…but trying to squirming away was not working for him, because that only makes Trunks tighten his grip on 17's wrists more which 17 had to admit it hurts like hell and he bet his supposed blood circulation system was not getting into his wrists.

"Trunks you should really—

"Yeah, I should what?" Trunks widen his smirk. "Am I hurting you? Good!"

17 only glared at Trunks. "Not that so get off me before--

Before 17 had the chance to finish off his sentence to as a warning or so, Trunks' door opened and was greeted by Bulma, 17 stayed frozen mumbling _'oh shit'_ with his eyes slightly widened. While Trunks only looked confused…and Bulma a bit oblivious to their situation for the moment.

"Oh Trunks honey, dinner is read—

Bulma stopped what she was saying staring wide eyes, and a full on blush formed on her face, looking at the position her son and 17 was in. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I interrupted, please don't mind me!"

With that Bulma rushed out face beet red, leaving a still oblivious Trunks until he notice his every sensual position with 17, and immediately got off the android in resulting landing on his ass. 17 just slightly laughed a bit, earning a glare from Trunks…

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You didn't say anything." Trunks quickly retorted back.

"Oh yes I did, you was just enjoying your dominance over me that you didn't notice."



"Whatever." Trunk got up his hair covering his face, also covering up his deep red face, he was blushing so hard, and also he now needs to explain to his mom what she just say _'shit'_ was all he thought, while 17 was still laughing his ass off. "Shut up."

"If you kiss me I will." 17 make that face again and burst into laughter again upon trunks' priceless face.

Trunks growled and slam his door and ready to head downstairs to clear up a misunderstanding to his mom, before she gotten the wrong idea…as if she already hasn't, dammit. Then again Trunks thought back somehow 17 got him back with fun interest, while Trunks had to go through a bit of embarrassment and 17 was laughing his ass off, oh joy. Somehow the table had turned, and Trunk was receiving the other end instead of 17…sighed, he had to get ready to face Bulma…

**--TBC--**

**Well I hope you enjoy this short chapter, and so sorry for late update lol, finals had to do, and again my attention span is of a 5 years old, and I am easily distracted . Anyway if you have any comment or advice, it is welcome, criticisms and flames are NOT!**


	5. Beating heart

**Nothing stays forever, but you'll live for eternity**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plotline…

Warnings: a bit of angst, bad language (mainly swearing and very, VERY bad grammar) and yaoi.

Note: Double post for now, as apology for my very late and not updating lazy ass lol.

**Chapter 5: Beating heart**

Trunks didn't know how he should react, never once he had came across himself in this situation before, not to mention been misunderstanding with another male, not that he had a problem, but that person happened to be his worst enemy. Now Bulma his mother got him all wrong, but then again if Trunks thought about it who wouldn't get the wrong idea if they just walked in on him in that position with that stupid android, dammit today was not his day. Trunks swear that he can't even take it much more, it's only the second day when he had bought the android back to his home, and now it felt like 17 was all over him. How can he not notice the odd spot he was on in the first place?

Walking down the stairs and there Trunks saw his mother simply was giggling to herself, and drinking tea while at it. Taking a breath and heading toward his mother who had that 'I know it all' grin.

"Mom…" Trunks slowly said.

"Yes, honey?"

"Look I can explain," Trunks was fussing now. "I-it's not what you think it is."

"What do you mean honey?" Bulma asked, but slowly understanding….Trunks think… "Oh don't worry honey I'm not upset, I'm just surprised."

"What?" Trunks blinked.

"Oh come here sweetie give mama a hug." Bulma then tightly embraced Trunks who was confused as hell. "Look you don't have to hide it from me honey, I don't mind who you chose to be with I am just happy for you that's all."

"Wait, you don't—

"Now, now no denial son," Bulma winked at her son lovingly. "I should have guessed the reason why you bought the male android in instead of his sister. But like I said honey feel free to express yourself, 17 isn't too bad, you two actually looked kind of cute together."

Trunks was blushing madly, main reason is due to embarrassment. "No! You got it—

Once again Trunks was interrupted. "So is that the real reason you spared me Trunks?" 17 walked down the stairs staring curiously at Trunk, asking an innocent question. Trunks if he was pissed off he would of throttle that android.

"What the hell, 17, not you too!" Trunks exclaimed still red as a tomato.

"I what? I was just asking is it really true you spared me because you liked me?" 17 slightly tilted his head to the side, still blinking in curiosity.

"Oh god…" Trunks slapped his hand to his face. "You're not helping…"

"If it's not true, then why are you all red and worked up about it?" 17, was now in front of Trunks, who blushed even harder, and Bulma was trying to suppress her giggles of delight.

"Shut up." Trunks growled.

"Make me, _Trunks_." 17 smirked at Trunks, and he did not like how 17 said his name.

"Damn you." Trunks fumed and just drop onto the couch drinking his mug of coffee in defeat for now.

"You two are arguing like a married couple," Bulma beamed at her son, and 17 was laughing with her.

"Glad you enjoy it mom."

"Guess you'll be my other son in law then 17?" Bulma smiled to 17, and Trunks choked on the coffee he was drinking, and 17's eyes was widen.

"W-what?! Mom that's a no, N-O, no!"

"…" 17 just kept quiet.

"Why honey, obviously you liked him," Bulma blinked at Trunks giving him that puppy look. "And it is more obviously that you picked him instead of his sister."

"…I'll be in my room…" Trunks got up still eyes wide as plates and rushed to his room, all beet red, leaving a giggling Bulma and a blinking 17 with the look that said 'what the hell just happened' look. Hearing a door slammed Bulma burst out laughing, and a still blinking 17.

"You're kidding right?" 17 quietly asked Bulma.

"Actually no," Bulma finally stopped laughing. "If he really does want you then it's official."

"…"

"Anyway forget that for now," Bulma waved it off and heading to her workshop, "Can you give me a hand in my workshop 17?"

"…okay." 17 reluctantly replied.

"At least I can get to know my son in law."

"…" 17 froze.

"Hurry up 17!" Bulma called out to 17 down from her workshop.

'_What did I get myself into'_ 17 mumbled to himself.

While down stairs 17 was helping Bulma on her project, Bulma notice how silent the android can be despite he was helpful and all, it just kind of scary thinking of him a normal looking teenager to be wrecking chaos on earth, it's so hard to believe no less. Also it was stranger for Bulma to notice the silent between them, when he was with Trunks it looked like hell had bestow upon them, and now it felt like that warming feeling of Trunks and 17 bickering like a family had faded.

"17, can I asked you something?" Bulma suddenly asked snapping 17 out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Would you stop killing?"Bulma pondered for a second. "I mean instead of killing you think you might consider helping others?"

"Hm…anything is possible for me depending on my moods, but I never thought about me helping others." 17 said while he was staring off into space and his arms behind his head. "But I am just a weapon created by Gero to kill, I don't know if I am able to do something like Trunks can."

"What do you mean you won't be able to?" Bulma stops what she was doing and looks at the android. "Gero is gone and your goal was accomplish right?"

"I was program to kill; I don't have human emotion or human function at all." 17 stated. "And yeah, my goal has been long completed….I guess."

"You said you still have programming inside of you?"

"Yeah, though I still eat and sleep like everyone does even though it is not necessary, I still function as a cyborg."

"Hm…" Bulma pause a bit to think. "How about I can remove that part of the programming from you, and I can turn you to somewhat almost back to your original self again?"

17 just blinked and stared at Bulma, who was getting nervous under his intensive gaze. 17 never thought about it if his programming to kill was terminated, and even have the detonation remove, maybe he can feel what's like being his old self again, before he was forced into been a walking robot slave for Gero to order around. The sound of becoming almost human again was sounding more or less too good, because all those years being an android without feelings, without emotions, 17 was curious onto how what it was like then? Because 17 knew he was once human, and after killing the good doctor himself, 17 had secretly went out without 18 to find more about himself, and he…well found a small proportion of it, an old picture of him and 18 on their sixteenth birthday, they were happy, with a child's innocent smile and laughter plastered on their faces, blowing away the candles on their cake.

Bulma cleared her throat, snapping 17 out of his thoughts, and then he just realised that he kept her waiting for his answer. Taking a deep breath he have decided to let go of his android side and to be something human again, because even though the immortality of been an android a dream to most people, but what's the point of being immortal if you will always be alone, as you watch everyday as people walk pass you like a fathom. And another thing was if…if this was a success maybe Trunks can lighten his anger and hatred on 17, because he is a human now, and maybe if the program is remove he can repent his sins….maybe…all of these thoughts felt as alienate to him, to the point where he hates to admit it scared him. 17 was frankly scared of these thoughts of becoming good again, or was he ever was good…it just that there was practically nothing left for him, maybe except driving Trunks up the wall and talking to Bulma (which he knew they both will leave him someday as well, and he would be alone again)….maybe if he just try out the idea, who know maybe he would even like it too…the idea was scaring him, so promising and it felt like a challenge ahead of him, so he so go for it…

"It sounds good," 17 finally replied with a small smile, "When do we start?"

It made Bulma happy that 17 finally agrees with her, and what even made her day that 17 agrees to stop killing, and helping out too. Bulma was thinking on the line maybe 17 was not such a bad guy after all despite that he killed all of her friends and nearly all of her love one, and he had to admit, 17 without his sister he was docile, even though he had the habit of winding up Trunks for the fun of it.

"I say we could get started soon," Bulma smiled and took out a long list that reaches the ground like a rolling carpet. "But the at most we can start by next two weeks, because we need to gather up information, equipments and other stuff to completely remove whatever Gero put in you."

"It would be that long?" 17 lifted his brow.

"Yeah, at most anyway." Bulma replied. "How long did Gero made you anyway?"

"A couple of years I supposed."

"See? From those couples of years I can turn it into a couple of weeks," Bulma smiled. "And beside I still need to get some missing components and info mostly on you, dear son."

17's eyes nearly bugged out. "W-what…?"

"Ho-ho it's a future prediction," Bulma winked and 17 who blushes, "Anyway help me make dinner dear."

17 watched Bulma leave to the kitchen, thinking along the line, maybe this won't be so bad, will it? But kept quiet, but from 2 weeks time he would have to go through a transformation, and back to his previous self again, and somewhere in his heart he was glad, even thought his fake beating heart right now was fake, it would be soon replaced with real thing and he won't be an official being anymore. With a smile on his handsome feature, 17 jogged upstairs and begin his helping with dinner, which Bulma found surprising that 17 had a thing for cooking as well as terrorizing people.

Trunks was up in his room, door close shut tight, and luckily for him that his room was naturally dark it could hid away his flushed face, and now thinking about it Trunks thought that he was rather a bit childish running and shouting like that, hell he was having that weird imagine constructed mentally in his mind, and dammit it made him turn different shade of red. How could his mom say that? Or how could his mom even think about that? Was all he questioned over and over again, even though he already knew the impression it had in his mother when she walked in on them like that, and darn that stupid android for making it worst for him too.

Maybe sure he was overreacting, and that his mom was teasing him a bit, but she sounded so serious too, and what scared trunks was that why did he even flushed that hard, and why was his hearting beating like it was about to break out of its rib cage? Right now Trunk was just lying on his soft comfy bed, hugging his pillow whilst burying his face in it, 

to bury away that mental image of him and 17 together, because that sounded a bit awkward, very awkward. While fighting and musing to himself, Trunks didn't notice he had fallen asleep, it was a pleasant slumber and frankly quite peaceful too…

Down stairs when Bulma had finally finished her cooking, and 17 was helping her putting out the dish on the table. Bulma had praise 17 so many times on his cooking skills which he surprisingly had, and the air was filled with delicious aroma of foods ready made and ready to be eating.

"17, honey can you call Trunks for dinner, please." Bulma called out to 17 with her sing along voice.

"Yeah, sure…"

Finishing off his task at the table, 17 made his way upstairs and to Trunks' bed room. The still fresh image of the incident happened earlier was lingering on his mind, making him voice out his small chuckling thinking back at Trunks' priceless face, 17 thought to himself if it was that fun driving trunks up the wall, and teasing him while at it, he would never thought of killing those people out there, and vent his challenges with Trunks, because he was so fun to tease with, but 17 was just end mumbling about Trunks and his serious nature and all.

Ready his hand onto the door, and knocking on it to alert the lavender hair saiyan that he was there, and obviously wants to tell him something. After that knocking 17 waited for an answer form Trunks….and there was no answer, and 17 knocked again, to find himself with no answer…finally fed up of waiting for no reply, 17 took the privilege to let himself in. once again opening that door to collide with the darkness of the room, and there was a slump on the bed and 17 pretty much got an idea who it is, obviously. Taking his chances because 17 wasn't sure if Trunks was truly sleeping or just faking it, so he can have his revenge on 17 himself, so 17 walked closer to the lavender hair saiyan, his ears picked up steady breathing rhythm indicated that Trunks was in fact well asleep.

And now 17 was right in front of the sleeping saiyan, and 17 notice how Trunks' hair was all over the place and out of it's tie, covering his face while at it. Slowly 17 lean in and gentle swipe away those excess strand that was covering Trunk's somewhat delicate face. _'he looked so peaceful'_ 17 thought, as he recalled back when Trunks was awake, when Trunks was awake he was serious all the time, he smile less, and Trunks always seemed angry, and now contrasting to that Trunks looked at peace, and looked like an innocent child while sleeping, maybe when a person sleep maybe they brings out their innocent face than during the day time when they are awake…? Probably not….maybe…? 17 was enchanted by Trunks' feature, and without realising 17 found himself stroking Trunk's long lavender hair, and then quickly pulled away fearing if Trunks woke up and scowl at the android like he always did again, despite how comforting it felt and how warming the feeling was. Deciding to take his leave to tell Bulma that Trunks has fallen asleep, he stops at the doorway to look back at the lavender saiyan, to have a small smile at the sight.

Once out that door and closing it, 17 lean onto the cold metallic door and a hand pressing against his chest feeling his heart, he was utterly confused. Not only that was the second time in the day that his heart was beating quite fast every time he was near the saiyan, also he felt warm and comforting, not to mention welcoming. _'I wonder if my system is already busted'_ 17 thought as he sadly smiled to him and allow a small chuckling to escape his lips. Well he got off the door and head down stairs to tell Bulma that Trunks would be missing dinner tonight.

"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked 17 once he reached the dinner table.

"He's asleep, I didn't want to disturb him," _'even though I love to annoy the hell out of him' _17 confirmed and mentally thought at the same time.

"Oh, that's alright then, I'll just leave some left over for him when he wakes up." Bulma smiled, "Now shall we eat?"

"I'm not hungry…" 17 uninterestedly said. "I think I'll pass."

"Eh, honey I know that you don't really need to eat, but at least a few bites?"

"I'm okay for now," 17 smiled and got up heading to the stairs, "I think I'll call it a day and take a nap."

"Well, okay." Bulma smiled again. "Good night dear."

"Yeah….good night to you too…"

With that 17 headed upstairs, and just stood up the dark floor spacing out. It felt so weird just to have someone around to care for you like that, asking you to eat, saying goodnight, greeting when you got home, making dinner, asking for assistant been concern for your well being it felt weird…hell ever 17 woke up from his sleep as a cyborg he never experienced any of these before, it felt so abnormal but wonderful at the same time, and now 17 would question where was these emotions coming from, and why his heart was beating so fast…then again when did he start caring?

His feet start moving to his room, and once in he slump down onto his bed (yeah that's right the extra room Bulma and Trunks gave him for the time been), somehow it felt cold and the loneliness was back again, but about a good 10 fold at it no less, somehow when he was pressed back into Trunks' bed it was more comforting, warm and soft, sighing 17 got off his bed and head out.

He was back here, yes that's right he was back at Trunks' bed room again, and now facing his bedroom door too. 17 didn't even bother to knock and let himself in, like always o f course. Now 17 was in front of the sleeping saiyan, and it surprised 17 to no end that Trunk didn't even realised 17 was here, twice at that, brushing the thought of as Trunks was either dead tired or he sleeps like the dead, probably the first… then 17 looked around to see if he can borrow some of Trunk's clothing to switch for the night, and he finally found them. A simple black t-shirt, which was too big for him and slightly showing his shoulder, and a pair of white short which became baggy down to his knees (due to Trunks' height and well built body rather than 17 himself, who is slacking in both).

Trunks were sleeping until he felt movements on his bed, and groggily he turned around to find the source of it. What he didn't expect was to find black hair and they were snuggling closer to him like searching the warmth from him. Once fully turned around Trunks' eyes were wide as plate to see who it was.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think?" 17 sleepily said. "Sleeping of course…"

"What in my bed?" Trunks nearly threw a fitting of rage against the android, only to go against fearing waking up his mom too. "Get out."

"No, I like it here," 17 snuggling closer to Trunks for the warmth he was emitting. "Beside your bed is much more comfortable and you're warm."

Trunks made that 'what the fuck' face look, but emitted a small growl in his throat. "Look just go back to your bed, and let me sleep dammit."

"I don't want to,"17 firmly declared.

"Do I have to escort you back to your room?"

"Then I just come back later," 17 smirked, "And then we have to repeat the cycle again until morning."

"You want me to blast you?"

"Go ahead," 17 dared the saiyan. "Risk waking your mom, and trust me she's tired as hell, so you still want to do that?"

"…"

Trunks glared dangerously at the sleeping android next to him, 17 just smiled wider in victory and just snake his arms around Trunks' stomach in comfort whilst cuddling him, and his dark hair somewhat tickling Trunks.

"Hey stop that!" Trunks jumped at the action and trying to pry those arms off him…

"Try and make me," 17 sleepily said, "It's better if you just go to sleep as well, because I'm not letting go."

"Stupid android."

Trunks mumbled angrily, and then sighed in defeat which made 17 smiled in another victory over Trunks and his days couldn't just get any better, much to Trunks' liking his days couldn't get any worst. Tired Trunks just let that android do as he please and went to sleep mumbling 'I'll get him for this'. Once 17 was sure Trunks was back to dreamland 17 move forward and leaning just inches away from Trunks' face, and softly he brushes his lips against Trunks' lips, and a smile formed on the android's face.

"Good night Trunks." 17 whispered and then he too fallen asleep cuddling tightly to Trunks to share his body heat.

**--TBC--**

**Well this is for chapter 5, hopefully this would be enough for a while lol. If you have any comments or advices please do not hesitate to tell me, however CRITICISMS AND FLAMES ARE NOT SO BUGGER OFF! So see you all next time.**


End file.
